


Your ex really is awful, but I'm glad I met you

by snappy_nincompoop



Series: You and I make a good pair, don't you think? [2]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Anyways, F/F, Fluff, but I don't know, coffee shop AU, i think writing this was harder than carm's, it's in the series, lots of fluff, this is Laura's POV, um so check out Carmilla's POV, your ex is here and you want me to be your fake partner au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5288501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snappy_nincompoop/pseuds/snappy_nincompoop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A companion piece to "we met because my ex is awful" through Laura's eyes.</p><p>Also, who doesn't like two chapters in one day?<br/>______________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>“I need you to pretend to be my girlfriend.” You’re giving her a ‘what the heck and why?’ look.  You think she may leave you alone. “Look, over at that table? That’s my ex. She won’t leave me alone.” Neither will you, you think. “We had a long relationship, and we had a messy breakup around eight months ago. She ran into me here a few weeks ago, and she’s been practically camping out here since.”</p><p>You figure you’ll help her out, because that’s what you would want someone to do for you. You just want to tease her a bit though. “You think that equals one hot chocolate?”</p><p>She tilts her head back and groans. That was attractive. You can’t help but admire the way her jaw is striking when she talks. Focus, Laura! “Work with me here, buttercup.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your ex really is awful, but I'm glad I met you

You don’t like coffee. It smells good enough, but the taste makes you want to spit it out. You prefer hot chocolate.

You’re only here because Danny is on shift, and she’s been helping you out after she gets off the clock. It should be in a few minutes. 

You just want to get a good mark on your English exam. Sure, it is weeks away, but you’re never one to be underprepared. You tend to be an overachiever. Not that it’s a bad thing.

You hear the bell on the door chime, and you turn to see who walked in. You feel your breath catch in your throat. Holy Hogwarts she’s beautiful. Amazing cheekbones, a sculpted jaw-

You’re staring. You quickly turn back around, and you think she didn’t see you. She was talking with her redheaded friend. It is a little odd there are so many red heads around here.

You’re waiting in the queue, just observing the shop. You hear the pretty girl and her friend talking in frantic tones. You hope that whatever is going on, it works out okay.

“Hey Danny!” You say, and you see the look on her face. Sometimes you wonder if she’s really over you. You don’t want things to be weird. You just want to go back from being ex-whatever and be friends again.

Though she does seem to be taking an interest in Kirsch. You’re happy for them.

“Hey Laura. The usual?” 

“Yep!”

You dig around in your pockets, because you can never keep track of a wallet. You are just about to pull the bills out when the girl behind you, the hot girl behind you, reaches in front of you to pay.

“Allow me.” She flashes you a charming smile, as if her voice alone wouldn’t make you blush. You manage to squeak out a thank you, and Danny seems to be glaring at her. You can’t figure out why. 

She looks around; seeming distracted, and combines her order with yours. You can’t remember it because you’re reveling in the feeling of her hand on your back and you’re trying to control your blush. It’s not working. Obviously. You probably look like a tomato. 

Great first impression, right?

We grab our drinks and she gently steers you to an unoccupied booth. Huh. That’s not something that’s happened to you. You thought she was just being nice and paying for your drink. You climb in one side, and you expect her to go to the other. Instead, she climbs in next to you, and puts her arm around your shoulders. 

You suddenly remember that you don’t know her.

That doesn’t stop you from cuddling into her side. You think that she’s very comfortable, and that you like cuddling with this stranger. 

You hope she does too, because she is the one who brought you over here.

You think your Dad would have a fit if he knew what you were doing. 

Good thing he’s not here.

“So, are you going to tell me your name, or why you paid for my hot chocolate?” You ask, because you’re very confused with this stranger’s actions. 

“Well, sweetheart, I’m Carmilla. And since I paid for your coffee, you now owe me a favor.”

You could have been doing it just to be nice, you think, but noooo. She has to want something. What could she want? It’s not like you have a lot to give. You’re a journalist for Hufflepuff’s sake! You don’t make millions. You figure you should tell her your name, because you don’t want to be called nicknames for however long you two may sit here.

“My name is Laura.”

“Okay, creampuff, but can you help me out here?”

Again, with the nicknames. “If you call me Laura, then maybe.”

“Not happening, cupcake.” You crinkle your nose. You really want to be called your name, and noting else. Why can’t she get that? “I need you to pretend to be my girlfriend.” You’re giving her a ‘what the heck and why?’ look. You think she may leave you alone. “Look, over at that table? That’s my ex. She won’t leave me alone.” Neither will you, you think. “We had a long relationship, and we had a messy breakup around eight months ago. She ran into me here a few weeks ago, and she’s been practically camping out here since.”

You figure you’ll help her out, because that’s what you would want someone to do for you. You just want to tease her a bit though. “You think that equals one hot chocolate?”

She tilts her head back and groans. That was attractive. You can’t help but admire the way her jaw is striking when she talks. Focus, Laura! “Work with me here, buttercup.” 

You consider it for a minute. What do you have to lose?

“Fine,” You say, “But we need to get the details down. Like, how long have we been together? Favorite thing to do? What is your favorite TV show? Favorite color? Coffee order? Favorite animal? Do you have siblings? Have I met them? Have I met your parents? Who are your friends, and-”

She cuts you off. That was rude, you think.

“Whoa, creampuff, slow down.” You give a sheepish smile. “Okay, how about six months? That leaves two months between when Ell and I broke up, and meeting you.”

You’re guessing Ell is her ex, but you’re afraid to clarify in case she gets annoyed. You look at her, willing her to answer your questions. If she wants a fake girlfriend, then she should know these things.

“Look at the stars or read, I don’t really watch a lot of TV, black,” She raises the coffee cup she’s holding, and you feel that blush coming back, “Again, black, a panther, I have three siblings, Mattie, Will and JP, sure, absolutely not, and sure.”

You nod along, keeping tabs on the question order and answer order. You stop at her answer for her parents. 

“Why an ‘absolutely not’ to meeting the parents?” You see the pained look on her face, and you immediately know you crossed a line. “Not that it’s a bad thing, I just, I’d bring you to meet my dad, but, if, you know, you-“

She cuts you off again. You’re beginning to wonder if this will happen a lot. “Mother and I don’t really see eye to eye. I’ll leave it at that.”

You nod again, because you don’t really know how to respond to that. “So, what do you do? I’m a journalist for the newspaper. And, my answers are, um, write, Doctor Who, yellow, I prefer hot chocolate, a puppy, no siblings, so no, yes, and yes.” 

“I’m an English professor at the nearby college.” She paused, looking at you carefully. “How old are you, sweetheart?”

“I’m twenty nine.” You rely. You know you look half your age with your baby face, but you can’t seem to get rid of it. You don’t mind. She sighs in relief. “I’m not lying, I know I look like I’m seventeen, but I’m not. And you?”

You hope she isn’t one of those older looking teenagers. They are really weird. 

She laughs, and you think that it is now your favorite sound. “Good. I’m thirty one.”

You two smile at each other, and are interrupted by whom you are assuming to be her ex. Good to know that it wasn’t a guy. With a name like Ell, you should have guessed, but you try to reserve judgment for names. You have a friend named Perry, after all. It’s not common.

“Hey Carmilla! Long time no see, huh?”

You can feel her stiffen. You redirect your concerned glance to Carmilla to look at whom you are saving her from.

“Yeah. I guess so.” If her tone was directed to you, you’d probably cringe and walk- no, run- away. 

“Who’s this? I thought you were waiting for me.”

You can’t help but wonder why someone would date Ell. She seems like a mess. But, then again, you are too. You really need to be nicer to people in your head. 

“This is Laura. My girlfriend. And why would I wait for you? You’re the one who ended things.”

Ouch.

Ell seems to disregard you’re there. She also seems to not believe Carmilla, you’ll never know how because you are right there. You can feel anger radiating off of Carmilla. 

She was being such a gentlewoman, albeit sarcastic, but nicer than a lot of your previous girlfriends.

“Well,” You really hope that Carmilla doesn’t slap her. You don’t want to be part of a scene. “I’m right here babe.”

You shift in your seat, and something in you snaps. You wonder why, because you don’t know this girl, and you are not dating Carmilla. “Well,” You mimic Ell’s voice, “I’m right here, and who in hell or Hogwarts are you calling babe?”

You brush off Carmilla’s hand around your shoulders, so she moves it you your waist. You can’t tell if you like it better there. Her arm feels nice wrapped around you any way. You sit up taller to seem bigger than you are, because who takes a 5’ 2” baby faced person like you seriously?  
You can tell that Ell doesn’t.

Ell smirks, “She’s using you to get back at me honey. As if she’d settle for you after being with me.” She moves closer to your face with every word, and it’s freaking you out. You keep your place though. 

Show no fear, and all that. 

“I’d think otherwise. Did she ever tell you that she loves you more than once a day? Did she ever tell you that no one else matters? Like that blonde bimbo that she dated a while back, but decided that she wasn’t important enough to tell her name? That she’d never seen something as beautiful? That she’d give up all the stars in the sky for me? That she’d run away with me?”

You really don’t know where that came from.

Your good acting skills? Your love of defending the innocent? Your only wanting her to leave so you can drink your hot cocoa in peace?

Probably not.

Jealousy that she got to date Carmilla, and dumped her anyways?

That’s more like it.

You can see Ell’s face fall with your words, which, you’re not usually this mean. You don’t like it, but you can’t seem to stop defending the amazing person sitting next to you.

You smirk.

You really need to find some chill.

Like, now.

Carmilla places her arm around your shoulders again. You smile and look up at her and smile, despite only being a few inches shorter; it seems to make all the difference in the world. 

She gives a small smile back, and you can’t help but think of what it would be like to kiss her.

Again, you have zero chill.

She kisses you on the forehead.

Maybe no chill is okay.

“So you can leave. Like, now. Our coffee is getting cold.” You huff, still trying to sound more intimidating than you actually are. You know that without being rude, you’re as intimidating as a fluffy bunny. That isn’t wild or rabid. 

Ell leaves, but not without throwing glares over her shoulders.

And here you thought that you had zero chill.

“So, Carm, was I a good girlfriend?” You ask, after making sure that Ell actually left.

“Yeah, cupcake you ar- were.” She stumbles over her words, and you notice the mix up. She’s thought it was like a real date too? Score one for Hollis.

“Were you about to say I am? As in, present tense?”

“No.”

“Yes you were I heard it.”

“If you were so confident, then why did you ask?”

“Maybe you’d admit it.”

“Not going to happen, creampuff.”

“In case you forgot, my name is Laura.”

“I know. What I don’t know is your last name. Or your phone number.”

Okay. You laugh, because that was decently smooth. You’ll give it to her. “Hollis. Laura Hollis.” Why did you say it like James Bond? Only because you’re a dork who makes an idiot of herself in front of pretty girls. “And give me your phone.”

She gives you her phone, and you put in your contact info. She looks questioningly at your choice of emojis by your name, but you don’t care. It’s like that in all your friends’ phones. Every contact in yours is like that too.

“What’s your last name?” You ask. You’ve come to realize with Carmilla, that if you want information, you have to probe it out of her.

“Karnstein.”

She texts you about going on a date. What a dork. You laugh.

“I’m right here, you know. Just ask.”

“Would you like to go on a date with me?”

You smile. “Sure.”

“One more question.”

“What?”

“Can I kiss you?”

You think that is the cutest thing you’ve ever heard.

When did your hands go around her waist?

You think it is when Ell left, but you don’t care. You lean up to kiss her, and you think that the movies are right. The fireworks, the explosions behind your eyelids, the spark, maybe it wasn’t as explosive, but it was there. Her hands move to cup your face, and she bites your bottom lip. You can’t help the sigh that escapes your mouth. 

You really like kissing her, but you can’t do that if you die because you didn’t breathe.

You pull away, and she leans her forehead on yours. You smile. You can’t help it. You lean back in, because her lips are wonderful and all sorts of inviting.

“Do you want a refill?” She mumbles against your lips, and you laugh into the kiss. You can’t believe she remembered you complaining about lukewarm hot chocolate. 

You decide that you love the taste of coffee now, especially when it’s on her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Because I have another chapter and I am not ashamed of uploading again.
> 
> Again, tell me if this is good, or if you want to see more of my writing.
> 
> My tumblr (http://smol-gay-with-glasses.tumblr.com/) is open for any prompts, yelling people, or anyone who wants to fangirl with me. Just saying.


End file.
